


Takk

by neelabrenner



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kjærlighet, M/M, Vennskap, bipolar, depresjon
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neelabrenner/pseuds/neelabrenner
Summary: Even er på bristepunktet. Plutselig er det noen som plukker ham opp (guess who?)





	Takk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liljesmoothie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/gifts).



> En bitteliten oneshot i takknemlighet

MANDAG 7. NOVEMBER 2027

Even aner ikke hvor lenge han har sittet der, hvor lenge tårene har trillet, hvor lenge han har følt han er det eneste mennesket i verden, eller kanskje mer som det eneste mennesket på en ukjent planet, han er den fremmede, alle de andre kan kodene og har hverandre og trenger ikke anstrenge seg. 

Even anstrenger seg. Hver. Eneste. Dag. Smil. Smil. Smil. «De ser deg, de kjenner deg (tror de), du er han crazy duden som ikke kunne brydd seg mindre». Even bryr seg. Og han knekker snart. Kanskje han allerede er knekt. Kanskje det er nok nå. Nok tanker. Nok grubling. Nok analysering av blikk, smil, av betydninga bak ordene folk sier til ham. Han stoler ikke på dem. Stoler ikke på noe som er fint. Han fortjener det ikke. 

Det er lenge siden han var der han er nå. I hodet. Mange år. Han var tenåring sist. Umoden og ute av stand til å takle nedturen. Nå burde han være moden nok. Han burde være rusta. Klar. Sterk. Istedet er han svak. Svak og ubrukelig, og i tillegg sitter han på en benk og fryser og synes synd på seg selv. «Stakkars bipolare meg». 

Små fragmenter av rasjonalitet presser seg fram i glimt, det er vel det som gjør at han fortsatt sitter der og ikke har forsvunnet helt. Han holder opp tre fingre, bruker dem til å visualisere de som trenger ham; sønnen hans, mora hans, søstra hans. Alle de andre hadde nok klart seg fint uten de konstante svingningene hans. 

Det knaker lett i benken, og Even skvetter idet han oppdager at noen holder på å sette seg ved siden av ham. Han tør ikke vri på hodet, selv om nysgjerrigheten for et øyeblikk nesten utmanøvrerer tungsinnet. Istedet kikker han intenst ned i bakken, håper å sende et sterkt signal om at han er opptatt. Opptatt og oppslukt av ting som må tenkes igjennom, som «hvor mye er jeg egentlig verdt?».

Personen ved siden av ham lukter mann. Even klarer faktisk ikke å la være å nyte lukta, den pirrer og varmer og får ham til å lure på hvordan en person som lukter sånn ser ut. Men han kan ikke slippe inn denne personen i den dystre virkeligheten sin, uansett hvordan han ser ut, hvem han er. 

«Du, har du peiling på Spotify?», spør plutselig personen (som definitivt er en mann). Det er så random, så enkelt, at Even glemmer seg og svarer. «Eh peiling og peiling, var det noe spess du lurte på?», harker han fram, det er lenge siden han har snakka. «Har laga ei sånn spilleliste. 90-tallsrap. Tenkte å dele den med bestekompisen min som bor i USA, men jeg får jo faen ikke til det. Har tydeligvis blitt akutt 80 år og teknologisk idiot, ellerno» sier mannen med en stemme og en helt vanvittig sjarmerende flau latter som kryper rett inn i både hjertet og hjernen til Even. Han må trekke pusten. Og han kjenner at han gjør det. Puster. Han puster. 

 

FREDAG 28. MAI 2028

«Even? Ta en liten tur ut av hodet ditt nå, de venter på oss i parken! Du vet at hvis det blir for slitsomt så stikker vi bare hjem igjen, bby». Even må smile. Det er lettere sagt enn gjort å løsrive seg fra det som foregår i hodet. Men han har funnet noen som gjør det verdt å prøve. Noen som viser ham at virkeligheten er det beste stedet å være. Noen å høre på 90-talls hip hop sammen med. «Takk, Isak», hvisker han stille.

**Author's Note:**

> Kjære lilje, takk for at du er venninna mi <3


End file.
